True Power
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: What would you do for power? Be careful what you wish for, for you may lose something near and dear to you in the process...


**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

******Pokémon RéBURST (c) Weekly Shonen Sunday and whoever wrote and illustrated it.**

******I own nothing.**

* * *

True Power

_Tell me, child of Man, what would you do for power? Would you risk everything to achieve perfection? To become stronger than even the gods themselves? Even at the cost of those closest to you? …Very well, if you're so adamant in being the very best, then I will tell you the secret. First, go to the temple far to the west. It is hidden by jungles, but have no fear. If your heart truly desires the secret, I will lead you to it._

The trainer ran after a fading pink form, determination blazing in her eyes. She finally found it, the Mirage Pokemon Mew! A mysterious voice told her to come here and now she found Mew! Surely with the Mirage Pokemon on her side, she will be unstoppable! Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of a magnificent, crumbling temple before her. Was this…the temple the voice talked about? Her attention went back to the psychic-type waiting in front of the entrance and she got out a pokeball.

"Haxorus!" she called, releasing her Pokemon in the same instant. The dragon-type roared and charged at the legendary. Mew simply floated inside and the two ran after it in hot pursuit.

_Once you enter the temple, head for the center. _

The Pokemon and trainer pair blinked as they entered some sort of ritual room. Images of various kinds of Pokemon and people dotted the walls. At the center was a raised circular platform, a magic circle decorating it. Mew was nowhere to be found.

"What…is this place?" she asked. Haxorus snorted in reply and slapped his tail onto the ground. Whatever this place was, he wanted to fight the strongest Pokemon there was.

_Place your Pokemon into the middle of the circle. Don't worry, he won't be harmed._

"Hey, Haxorus? Can you go to check out that circle thing?" the girl asked. The dragon-type nodded and walked to the magic circle. The minute he stepped into the middle, the surface began to glow and both went on their guard.

_Child of Man and Man's Protector, let me ask you again. What would you do for power? Will you risk everything to achieve perfection? To become stronger than even the gods themselves? Would you?_

"Of course! Haxorus agrees with me too, right?" He roared in agreement.

_Very well then. Let's begin the ceremony._

The world was quiet for a moment before the dragon-type winced and doubled over. Her trainer immediately became worried and took a step forward.

_Do _not_ interfere, otherwise something worse will happen._

Something worse? Her partner was in pain for crying out loud! She bit her lip and watched in worry as her Pokemon squirmed, eyes shut in agony. A strange light seemed to come out of his chest and floated over to the girl. She stared at it in confusion.

_Now, accept it._

Her hands clasped onto the light and Haxorus fell.

"HAXORUS!" She threw whatever she was holding to the ground and rushed towards the downed dragon-type. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. "Come on buddy, wake up!" she screamed, "Come on Haxorus!" No response. Tears welled up in her eyes and a inhumane sound clawed up from her throat. From inside the crystal she dropped moments ago, a distraught Haxorus was calling out to his sobbing trainer, trying to comfort her and to get her to listen to him. Mew sighed and floated away from the scene, escaping through a hole in the ceiling and zooming through the air.

_Humans are such foolish creatures..._

* * *

**This ****came to me while I was thinking of ReBURST while reading Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Whoops. :'D But yeah, here's my take on how the Burst Hearts are created, via ripping out the soul of the Pokemon and giving it to their trainer. It only works if the bond between the two is very, _very_ strong, though so abusive trainers don't get that privilege. I would imagine that because most trainers aren't a native to wherever ReBURST takes place, then they wouldn't know how to use the Burst Hearts and since Pokemon can't really die while in them, they have to watch hundreds of years go by before being used properly and by that time everything they know and love will be dead- *shot* Anyway, hope you enjoy my personal headcanon!**


End file.
